Breathing Underwater
by cowboylove
Summary: When Cammie Morgan's mother dies and Cammie is left all alone, how will she handle it? And who will help her? Z/C Oneshotttttt


Hello lovely fanfic readers. First writing ever to come from my hands. Hope its halfway decent. Please reviewwww! Oh, and I don't own. Ally carter does :)

The giant doors swung open to reveal a room hushed, only able to hear the silent murmurs of people crying.

I was late to my own mother's funeral.

"_I never knew I never knew that everything was falling through"_

I sat down in the cold, hard pew feeling numb with pain. Death had pulled me underwater, not letting me come up for air, drowning me.

My mother had been the thread of my life that held me together after My Dad died & Zach left on a mission.

"_That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue, To turn and run when all I needed was the truth" __But that thread was rapidly being removed. And I was coming undone, falling to pieces. "__Everyone knows I'm in Over my head"_

She died on a mission, trying to protect me from the COC, so I didn't have to live in fear. Basically it was all my fault. I ultimately killed her by simply living and being born.

"_And suddenly I become a part of your past, I'm becoming the part that don't last, I'm losing you and its effortless". _

I had already cried enough by myself, so I put on my mask. My mask that stated that everything was fine, I missed her but would be okay. But here's the thing. MASKS LIE. They build up walls. And my walls were pretty thick. I'm pretty sure not even a bomb could go through them. But then again, what did I know?

So putting on my poker face, I accepted all the "I'm sorry's" and "She will be greatly missed" with the help of my three best friends.

After everyone's condolences, I was left alone to say one last goodbye. Or at least that;s what I thought. But God must be a comedian, cause someone was standing behind me.

This boy freaked me out. He was the one who saw the real me, even when I didn't want to see it. Brought my walls down with the force of 1500 bombs. Made my heart melt, and break at the same time.

Zachary James Goode stood in the doorway, looking as mysterious and hot as ever. Curse myself for thinking these thoughts at my mother's funeral. Three months can really change a person.

I no longer was the emotional, open, dependent girl I used to be. I had become guarded, strong and independent. Not needing anything from anyone, except unconditional love from my mom.

But that's all gone. And so was the strong part of me. I was vulnerable and he knew it. How? I have no idea.

He took the ten steps to close the space between us and wrapped his tan, muscular arms around my waist. It wasn't a romantic hug, but rather a comforting one. I needed it.

Now normally I don't cry in front of people and I have no idea what came over me at this point. So I did the unthinkable and broke down in front of him. Good lord. What a reunion. Laying my head in between his neck and shoulders I let the flood gates open. The levee broke. He didn't pull away, but rather embraced it. Stroking my head, telling me it was okay. No words were spoken between us, but there wasn't a need for them.

Unconsciously, I was being pulled towards the parking lot and placed in a seat of a truck. His truck. Oh how it smelt of him and his manly goodness. Should I really be thinking of this right now? In this moment? Heck no.

The rest of the night was full of more crying, comfort and sadness than any other chick movie I've seen before in my life. P.S I love you? Psh it got nothing on this night.

When Zach had left, I placed my mother in a very difficult position. I expected her to fix the hurt, fill that empty, aching hole in my heart. But in the end, she was unable to finish the race. And that's when and where Zach came into my life, again.

I had never known that I could love someone so much. And the fact that he felt the same way about you made it all the more better.

So while I lost something, I gained a love I never knew I could have. He turned out to be my rock, there in times of need.

So thanks mom, I know you're shining down on us now.

I guess it's true, absence does make the heart grow fonder.

So defiantly suck-ish right? Well its my first story/one shot. Hope you at least thought: "Hey this chick is pretty cool. Even though she cant write to save her life."

One more thing, what the heck does OOC mean? 

Peace out, Shiloh :)


End file.
